<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at first sight by purplejellosg1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788208">Love at first sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejellosg1/pseuds/purplejellosg1'>purplejellosg1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, did i mention there's fluff?, unashamed fluff, utter fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejellosg1/pseuds/purplejellosg1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Captain-Sassy-Socks and the prompt 'chocolate'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love at first sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chocolate brown eyes gazed into luminous blue and it was love at first sight.</p><p>He watched them together, telling him the stab of momentary jealousy was wholly irrational. He'd introduced them after all. He'd wanted them to get along – more than that, really. He'd wanted to make her happy and he'd thought – hoped – introducing them might help.</p><p>Judging from the smile on her face, the delighted laugh, it certainly had.</p><p>Oh, there were still shadows under her eyes, still tell-tale signs of stress and frustration that he could spot easily having known her for so long, but the light was back in those eyes, too. A genuine happiness that had been gone too long from her face.</p><p>Part of it was his fault, he thought. He'd let the powers that be dictate their lives for too long, staying in DC when he could've come home to her. Though she'd been in Atlantis for a year of that time, afterwards, it'd taken him a further six months before putting his foot down and insisting that they either let him retire altogether or allow him to transfer his office to one of the oft empty rooms at the SGC.</p><p>At first, he'd been worried he'd waited too long, that their long, long, long-distance relationship wouldn't stand the test of time. But then they'd settled in together, finding their new normal, and everything had been perfect.</p><p>Sam's promotion to Brigadier General and subsequent appointment to the base commander of the SGC had surprised no one but her. She'd been thrilled, stunned but thrilled. But the long days took their toll and the added burden to that she was used to carrying left her quiet when she came home to him. He had and would never deny her any comfort she needed, and showered her with reassurances and love and affection as much as he could.</p><p>But there was something missing, a piece of the jigsaw neither of their jobs could fill.</p><p>They'd discussed children – adopting, fostering – but the timing wasn't right. Though he'd reduced his hours, having a child was a full-time job and they could still both be called up at a moment's notice to save the world. Again.</p><p>So he'd thought about it, and thought about it. Sam needed a distraction, something else other than himself to come home.</p><p>Something... more.</p><p>And so he'd done it. He'd looked into it, sought out Cassie's advice and approval, and he'd gone ahead and brought the brown-eyed interloper into their home to meet his wife.</p><p>He'd been worried about it all day, wondering what he'd do if she didn't accept the newcomer with the enthusiasm he hoped she would.</p><p>His fears were unfounded, though, and he found himself watching as the bundle of chocolate coloured fluff licked and sniffed every part of her he could reach, drawing sounds from Sam he'd never heard her make before.</p><p>"I take it you don't mind...?" Jack asked after a moment, crossing the floor of the living room to join his wife and new addition. His knees cracked as he got down beside him, but the pain was forgotten in an instant as the puppy woofed at him and tried to jump up to lick his cheek.</p><p>"Of course not. He's gorgeous." Sam beamed at him, laughing again as the puppy bounced between the two of them with unadulterated joy. "Does he have a name?"</p><p>"Not yet. I thought I'd leave that up to you." He grinned at the smile on her face, at her giggle when the as of yet unnamed puppy decided to focus all of his attention on her. “He has good taste; you’re clearly his favourite.”</p><p>“It’s just because I’m new,” she protested, but she continued to lavish the puppy with affection, her joy contagious. Jack sat back against the sofa, grinning as she giggled again. </p><p>This was what he’d wanted, what he hoped to see. He’d known she could do with a distraction, a reminder of why they did the jobs they did. And dogs, along with Sam, had always been his favourite people.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>